A trip to Cybertron/All the women disappear!
This is a trip to Cybertron and all the women disappear goes in The Guys' Night Out. the Autobot Base Sidecord: So. You think Sunset will be ok? Spikewave: Trust me, Windblade invited every female hero there is in this base. It's a girl thing you wouldn't understand. Codylight Sparkle: I know. And in that episode Dreadlock, I was so sad for Crash to die with Bee. Crash Bandicoot: That was a long time ago. Besides, he's Sunset's bodyguard now. Ryan Tokisaki: I didn't know you killed Megatron after Bee's voice is gone. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah, well, at least he's back alive, well and reformed. Matau T. Monkey: So. Can you tell Kuryan about what happend? Allow me to set the scene. uses his memory chip to create a projection Crash Bandicoot: narrating When me and Bumblebee were trying to bring the Star Saber to Prime, Megatron and Ryvine blasted us 3 times and Bee and I fell into the Cybermatter after my spacesuit got destroyed. Bertram T. Monkey: Oh my gosh. That hurts. Crash Bandicoot: But, when Ryan was on the ledge of the Nemesis, Megatron told him to... Megatron: projection Join your scout and the orange rat in the Allspark. Crash Bandicoot: However, Bee and I shouted Megatron's name and when he turns to find who called him, Bee and I impales him in the chest with the Star Saber and my Keyblade. I told him that he robbed Optimus and Thomas' girlfriend and Bee said he took his voice and said.. Bumblebee: projection You will never rob anyone of anything ever again. projection fades Crash Bandicoot: And that's how I got the ability to breath in space. Ryan Tokisaki: Wow. So that Cybermatter fixed Bee's voice box and gives you the power to breath in space like a... a.... Crash Bandicoot: An Autobot? Yeah. Ranyx: Wow. I hope Xgem will be ok. Windblade: Don't worry, Ranyx, everything'll be fine. Ratchet, open the Spacebridge. does and Princess Cadance turns to Ryan Princess Cadance: Ryan, will you please watch Flurry Heart while I'm gone? Ryan F-Freeman: Sure. And I know the thing. Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves and.. Ryan F-Freeman and Princess Cadance: Do a little shake. Sci-Ryan: Wow. I hope Volpora is not here. Evil Ryan: Volpora? Matau T. Monkey: Here. Let this video tell you all about him. shows Optimus a video of the episode of "Volpina" called "The Rise of Volpora" Sora: at a photo of Ryan and Riku spots an Akuma Sora: What is that butterfly? Iago: I'll get it. tried but it landed on Sora's necklace and a butterfly frame forms around his eyes Ryan Repulsa: Volpora. I am Ryan Repulsa. I know that Ryan is a Keyblade Master. So. For you, I give you the powers of Volpina. You can convince Ladyan, Kitty Noir and the other 2 heroes of Paris that you are a hero. But, in return. You need to bring me and Hawk Moth the Matrix and the Miraculous. So. On a scale of one to three stars, what will you think about this offer? Sora: For me. 3. Ryan will pay for what his Keyblade skills have to offer. lets the Akuma consume him and he turns into Volpora Volpora: Time to tune things up. Iago: Sora? What's with the outfit? Volpora: I am Volpora. Keyblade master of music. Emmet: Music? Oh. I guess you like this. Everything is Awsome~ pulls out his flute and plays it. He throws a ball of magic at a photo of Ryan and Riku and it turn into a photo of Ryan and Sora Iago: What's that? Volpora: That's why I am who I am now. pause the video Matau T. Monkey: I think Ryan is a Keyblade master with Riku. Spyro's heart is in Ryan. And Megtus' heart is in Rianna. Ryan Tokisaki: So. What does Volpora tell Ladyan to do? plays a recording of Volpora Spikewave: his and Volpora's voices Hand over your Miraculous and the Matrix, Ladyan. Or I will make Riku suffer and I will make you tell me and Volpina about OpThomas Prime! claps his hands Evil Ryan: Wow. Cody did become Time-skater. Flurry Heart: cooing Crash Bandicoot: I got a list to do with Foul sitting. Ryan Tokisaki: Evil Adam can be one of the Cyberlings till Evil Anna gets back. I hope Megatron was dead. My mentor Ekimu can help out if we find him. the heroes get ready, Nightmare Moon watches from afar and grins at the girls Nightmare Moon: Hmm, a road trip. Well, I was planning on defeating the Elements of Harmony bearers but I would love some moving targets and catching their value. We'll see whose a useless alicorn with night controlling abilities. into the Sparbridge without being seen at the park, Roodaka is flirting with a human boy when she is hit with a blast of red energy from behind Ryvine Sparkle: off-screen Roodaka! Nightmare Hiro and King Sombra show up beside him Kaos: Do you know how stupid these female heroes can be? Roodaka: Oh, boy. chase between Roodaka and Ryvine begins King Sombra: I'm liking him more and more. Kaos: You think so? I mean this Kuryan. Stopping Makuta from deforming Sunset? Oh well. It's his time. a few minuets of chasing, Ryvine finally shoots Roodaka to the ground Ryvine Sparkle: So, Roodaka, the minuet we have a fight, you come here and flirt with some meaningless human boys?! Roodaka: Oh, Ryvine, come on. You know you're the only meaningless boy for me. Ryvine Sparkle: at the camera Well, folks. I guess it's like that Danny Phantom episode. So. I hope Xehanort is ok. Roodaka Anyhow. growls Roodaka: Uh, wait. That didn't come out right. Kaos: Honestly. Megatron did control Ryan's mind like last time and you go all smitten kitten on some human boys. Nightmare Hiro I guess the student of Unicron is the new Kitty. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan